


Sonia 3

by SoniaEarpHaught



Series: WayhaughtAdoptionAU [3]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Adoption, Cute, Domestic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoniaEarpHaught/pseuds/SoniaEarpHaught
Summary: The third instalment of my Wayhaught adoption fic.I'm sorry it took so long, I was in Mongolia and I got bit by a dog and was afraid I was dying of rabies (really long story).I'm sorry this chapter is kind of boring/seems kind of irrelevant, but it's a necessary transition..





	Sonia 3

"Who's this?" Nicole heard Waverly say, coming through the door into the living room.

"This," Nicole said, rushing up and coming up behind Sonia and putting a reassuring hand on her back. "Is Sonia. We're helping her out down at the station and she's gonna be staying with us for a few days."

Sonia looked up at Nicole over her shoulder.

"I like her, she's pretty," Sonia said.

Waverly took off her coat and started to hang it up.

"Have you two already eaten or..." Waverly asked.

"We were waiting for you," Nicole said.

"Okay," Waverly said. "Take out, it is then."

She turned to Nicole.

"Little pasta place?" they said in unison.

Then Waverly turned to the little girl.

"Unless you want something else?" she asked.

"No, I love pasta," Sonia said a little too enthusiastically.

Waverly got on her phone to order the pasta just as Nicole got a call from Wynonna that she was coming over to drop off the clothes.

"Is Farfalle Marinara good for Sonia too or does she want something else?" Waverly asked, her hand over her phone's receiver.

"I like that, it's my favourite," Sonia answered.

"Wow, this is pasta?" Sonia asked, as they opened the food containers.

She poked at the Farfalle delightedly.

"It looks like little bows, just like the ones my mom used to put in my hair."

She stabbed a bowtie with her fork put it in her mouth.

"It's amazing," she added over a mouthful of pasta.

"I thought you said it your favourite...?" Nicole started.

"I've never had it before..." Sonia replied sheepishly. "You guys just seemed so happy about it, I wanted to fit in with you guys."

"Never had pasta before?" Waverly asked.

There was a knock at the door.

"That'll be Wynonna," Nicole said, getting up to answer it.

Nicole opened the door to find Wynonna there with a big bundle of girls' clothes.

"Hey, Nicole," Wynonna started, before noticing Waverly and giving her a big, cheesy wave hello, while almost dropping the bundle of clothes in the process.

Waverly smiled and waved back, but Sonia, however had a very different reaction,drawing back into the chair's back and aggressively avoiding eye contact with Wynonna.

"Still not a fan of me apparently," Wynonna said with an awkward smile.

Seeing the tension developing, Waverly stood up.

"Hey, Sonia," she said, putting her coat back on. "Why don't we go get some ice-cream for dessert and leave these two to their boring grownup business? You must've had that before."

Sonia shook her head no.

Waverly hid her curious surprise.

"Well, you're in for a treat," Waverly said.

"Is she okay?" Wynonna asked.

"Well, you did burn her with your coffee," Nicole said. "I think she's just a little scared of you from that. She'll come around."

"Nicole," Wynonna said. "I didn't burn her with my coffee, I didn't even have the cup with me when I went in with her and a kid not knowing what ice-cream is, it's weird." 

"I can't imagine the abuse that poor thing must've endured at the hands of those revenant," Nicole said. "And, she's been perfectly fine with Waverly and me."

"What's dessert?" they heard Sonia say to Waverly as they disappeared down the hallway.


End file.
